Shes everything I'm not
by marymacdonald20000
Summary: Chloé is the most awful, hated person. She knows that, she knows it all and she continue to ignore it. She pretend it's not true and be a typical mean girl. Until one day she wanted to take a picture with Ladybug, and hell breaks loose. All she wants was Ladybug to smile at her.
_"If I could_

 _begin to be_

 _half of what you_

 _think of me"_

"H-hey ladybug! Can we have another selfie...?" Chloé questioned so quietly, forcing herself with a big grin toward her greatest hero. Ladybug, faced her when Chloé,hoped for a generous smile and agreed to. Instead she replied with a frown and her tone seem uncertain much to Chloé distaste. "Um..I don't know, much I would love to-"

"Please-I'm your biggest fan! It would be the best day of my life if we take a selfie!" Chloé cut her idol words. She just wanted one perfect selfie with her, was that too much to ask? Assuming it must have, despite Chloé is, she just wanted one picture. Her idol looked at her in confusion as she cleared her throat, "But.. Haven't we taken enough selfies already?"

 _"I could do about anything_

 _I could even love_

 _Like you"_

Chloé purse her lips, looking down at her phone going through there not too far old selfies they had together. "I-I know.. It's just- none of these picture even looks fun.. I mean you just look unhappy in all of them.." She replied sadly, "I just want one good selfie with you, I just you to _smile_.."

Chloé always thought to herself, no matter how hard or how much she praise her. She always seem to have that look, like she's unhappy to see her face. Now seeing through there photos, it hurts her more to maybe it is _true._ Chloé knows it, she has that feeling in her gut she can't helped but let her emotion take over. That didn't help anyway, that no body likes her, and her awful attitude was no help.

However It didn't bother her one bit, she has Sabrina right? Sabrina will always be her friend despite her horrible color and she still stayed. Then there's Adrian, the boy she loved since little, but he probably leaves her too.. He probably doesn't like her, like everyone else.. She has that feeling, she knows it but she continue to ignore. She instead believe he loves her back and always is her friend too.

Then ladybug, her biggest hero who happens to always save her. She's so strong, kind, heroic, smart and unstoppable. Everything she admires! Everyone admires her! Everything she wanted to be.. Chloé started to believe maybe ladybug doesn't like her either, she has that feeling. That gut feeling.

 _"I always thought_

 _I might be bad"_

Chloé is starting to actually give up trying, trying to see one smile Ladybug actually gives for her to remember.. She frowned bitterly, slowly to sadden in doubtful. Then, she felt a gentle hand place on the blond shoulder. Which made Chloé to jolt for a moment, giving her full attention.

There it is, Ladybug, hero of France. Smiling at her, so kind and open. It made her heart fluttered. "Alright.. Let's take a picture together then.."

 _"Now I'm sure that it's true_

 _Cause I think you're so good"_

Chloé felt it, she felt herself smiling. _Ladybug.. Smiled at me! She smiled at me!_ She thought ever so happily. She loved Ladybug, she was so kind. She was everything she wanted to be, she looked up to her. Even if everyone stops believing in her, Chloé would never give up on her idol. She held up her phone, and there it was. A picture of them smiling together like as if they're best pals. It was something Chloé would never forget. It hurts to not have anyone to like her, barely have any friends but having a few people that actually does care about her for a little bit.. Makes Chloé heart turns into gold. Even being awful..She wish she could be everyone hero just like her one day.. One day..

 _"And I'm nothing_

 _Like you"_

* * *

 ** _Like? Hate? Favorite, comment or follow! I honestly dearly love chloe despite her annoying bratty self but I'm always curious why shes mean, Does she even has a reason? did something happen? Maybe she lost her mom made her that way? Well I hope you all enjoy this!_**


End file.
